


His words are your everything.

by rasiel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasiel/pseuds/rasiel





	His words are your everything.

It's not the was he looks at you when you're home with him, because those ruby eyes don't affect you much. You've seen them a lot recently so it doesn't matter. But it's the way he speaks to you, the way he uses your words to slowly get into your heart and put you on other thoughts then robots and anime. You want to hear those words all the time, but that would tire you and you know that. The only times he actually says them are at points when you are not prepared for it. A simple "I'm proud of you Dirk." can set you into the flames of proudness itself, because he says it when you get high grades. When you try to get high grades. 

Sometimes it isn't those words he uses, sometimes he can be the cheesiest of people, he'll tell you how much he loves you and that he wouldn't be the same if you weren't there. That only happens on your birthdays, other then that, he never talks to you that way. 

The talk mostly used is dirty talk, nexpectedly. Mumbled behind your head, in your ear as he licks the shell of it. You've tried to ignore it several times but it has sent you in states of shock. It pauses your movements for seconds. Makes you unable to speak and to move, it makes you want to grip him and kiss him hard. But you try not to, even though the way his hand sneaks under your shirt and caresses your skin makes you get goose bumps. He like teasing you from behind, because he knows how desperate you are to look your lover in the face. 

And when he's angry at you, or just feels like you need punishment, it's the only time that (when you have sex) he takes you from behind. Because he knows it makes your mind itch, you have to look your lover in the eyes. Or else you never know if what he does is a true thing, or if the person is fooling you. 

But you know that you aren't there for just sex, he does love you. He's said that, and you will grip onto the belief. IF he didn't love you, if Dave didn't love you. Then he wouldn't be home at your birthday and during christmas/new years (Between December 1th to January 4th) with all electronics shut down, just so the two of you can spend time together, watching anime of the flat screen T.V., cuddling on the couch. Because believe it or not, he is a cuddler. Usually, he is the clingy one since neither of you can handle being apart from eachother for too long. You make sure to call eachother almost every day, or send voice messages so that neither of you will feel completely out of it if you didn't.

Text messages are nothing to the two of you because the sound of someones voice is much more powerful, then the look of someones words.

And sometimes you think that you wouldn't be able to handle being deaf, because his words mean everything to you.


End file.
